


[赤黛]一心不乱

by CyrilS



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黒子のバスケ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilS/pseuds/CyrilS
Summary: *不止一个咬和贯穿全文的急刹车（*一本正经的没头没尾的故事。





	[赤黛]一心不乱

**Author's Note:**

> *不止一个咬和贯穿全文的急刹车（  
> *一本正经的没头没尾的故事。

　　果然还是有点不甘心啊。  
　　他忍不住想。

　　滑落在舌面上的液体绝对不是什么让人眷恋的美味，反正也不是第一次了，黛并没有产生什么厌恶之情。只是终究不能习惯。  
　　从上方投下的目光如有实质般巡视在脸上，即使不抬眼对视，也能感受到赤司在观察着他每一寸表情，修长温热的手指不轻不重地按压在后颈，摩挲着敏感的皮肤。年轻的后辈眼睫微微颤动，柔化了锋锐的眼尾，但看上去还是一样冷静，如果非要说哪里不同的话，就好像是在阅读一本书、观赏一朵花那样略略浅淡而温和。真是难得。  
　　啧。黛在心底故作夸张地咋舌，将脖颈后仰，退出来却又靠近、乖顺地舔舐，放低的腰背掩盖了并拢的双腿间不容忽视的热度——不止是身前。  
　　这样不就好像只有他一个人在动摇着吗。

　　是怎么从普通的同社团的前后辈变成现在这样一言难尽的关系，黛自己也说不清楚。  
　　不，把“普通”这样平庸的词汇和赤司相联系大概本身就是个错误吧。从一开始他们之间就不存在什么前后辈的温情游戏。  
　　加训结束，更衣室里汗流浃背的两个人（其实也只有他一个），简单淋浴之后湿漉的刘海，和从毛巾缝隙滴落在胸前洇开的深色斑点。随着蒸汽迈步而入的黛，和侧对着窗外夕阳站在衣柜前更衣的赤司。当时的太阳落山了吗？还是天空满是烟霞呢？毛巾是蓝色还是白色，他穿的是自己的白衬衫还是洛山的校服？无法详细回忆，无法准确描述，在那之后，偶尔地、黛不愿承认，他确实为此感到微妙的困扰。在那之后发生了什么？比沐浴过的皮肤蕴含更多热度的掌心和与之截然相反的微凉指尖，贴合和滑动，互相挤压的性器，并不熟稔却令人溃不成军的技巧。倚靠着的铁皮柜也被熨得滚烫，他在模糊的眼泪间去看对方的表情，他当时看到的——到底是什么样的表情呢？  
　　比R18 Galgame还要莫名其妙的展开，和更莫名其妙的结束。如果是游戏，这样突如其来又戛然而止的无理情节大概要被在论坛上大肆吐槽吧。  
　　是谁先对上了视线？是谁先伸出手？是谁先往前一步？  
　　这些疑问在第二天看到赤司毫无异样的表情后都不再重要。  
　　黛在这之后的某个清晨醒来，狼狈地将床单和被套丢进了洗衣机。  
　　“与同社团的后辈成为了毫无理由的狎昵行为的共犯和青春期妄想妄自延伸到年龄略小的同性究竟哪一种更令人难堪”这样的问题，他并不打算进一步思考。

　　当一切再次重演的时候，黛惊讶于自己并不感到惊讶。  
　　然而这讶意很快也因为行为的反复如晨雾般消散，并未在他心里留下痕迹。  
　　训练后的更衣室仿佛沾染了某种桃色的氛围。就像是成人影片常用的场景，黛为这种联想感到好笑和一些羞恼。在视线诱导的双人加训结束之后，这种并不令人能愉悦夸口的默契一度扩展到了学生会长的办公室——这桥段更烂俗了，黛想。彼时他跪在地上努力吸吮吞咽着后辈的性器，紧闭的眼睑微微颤动，顾不上因腥气和触碰到鼻尖的毛发做出反感的回应。双颊酸胀，被塞满的喉咙压迫呼吸逼出眼角水汽。这感觉并不好受，却奇妙地传导一阵兴奋到蜷曲的脚趾。  
　　赤司的手指虚虚搭在他后颈。  
　　“……千寻。”轻飘飘地、好似喟叹的声音。  
　　他睁开双眼，想抬头去看赤司的表情，第一眼看到的却是微微抖动、连着一丝白浊混着唾液到唇角的湿润顶端。黛愣了愣，还未收回的舌尖下意识舔过红肿唇瓣，猝不及防被射了半脸。  
　　一股腥液落在口中被吞咽进食道。黛不想回忆自己试图扭头却没能挣脱赤司使力压制的手掌，只能任更多的精液喷洒在脸侧和鬓发的狼狈模样。他伸出手想要抹掉脸上的异物，赤司也挪了指尖到他脸前，却是帮他把脸颊上的精液涂开在还泛着潮红的眼角。  
　　“……不劳大驾。”  
　　黛撑着地板站起来，后退了两步，侧身去拿纸巾擦掉黏腻的液体，对着沾湿了的刘海和鬓角轻轻地“啧”了一声。  
　　“托你的福又增添了洗衣服的工作量。好了——今天到此为止，我要回去了。”黛又从桌子角落发现一包湿纸巾，尽可能快地大概把自己收拾妥当。赤司全程一言不发，只噙着笑坐在椅子上撑着手静静看他。  
　　他等着赤司说些什么，“千寻会需要我的帮助吧，礼尚往来也是基本”之类的客套话，虽然无论是不是客套、无论是什么内容，他都准备走了——然而赤司什么也没有说。又是那种冷淡而矜持的表情，“我看透你了的”一切尽在掌握的眼神，甚至还有那毫不掩饰的笑意——明明即使在高潮时也只是呼吸略急，半阖了眼睑。这家伙，在这种不必要的方面也坚守着什么无可挑剔的范本吗。究竟在用一本正经的表情做什么下流的事情，真是令人不爽的小少爷。  
　　真是令人不爽。没有如所言一般直接离开的黛在心底重复了一遍。半途拐进了楼道尽头洗手间的他看见镜子里的自己不耐地抿紧了唇角。  
　　从始至终未被触碰的下身，底裤里一片黏腻湿意。

　　搞什么啊，真是给自己找了个大麻烦。

　　高中生，同性，前后辈。社团主将。那个赤司。比起背德的刺激（真的有这种东西存在吗完全没感觉到多少，黛表示怀疑）又或者赤裸裸不容忽视的感官愉悦，在两人独处的微妙时间中愈发频繁鲜明占据了黛头脑的，是不愿意承认求知欲的疑问。  
　　他们以唇舌手指互相抚慰。也仅止于此。赤司一次也没有——甚至是试图——进一步做些什么。  
　　这一闪而过的疑惑往往在下一刻被更为深刻的快感击溃，全军覆没。  
　　会思考这种事情的自己像个傻瓜一样，黛在天台的和风中收紧了捏着书页的手指，冷淡地压低眉梢。明明只是不需要在意的事情。  
　　短暂时间内失重般的快乐是真实的，有爽到就足够了。  
　　赤司在想什么，他从来没搞懂过，也并不试图费心去猜测。

　　他这么告诉自己。

　　直到冬季杯决赛前一天。篮球部惯例早早结束了训练供参赛队员养精蓄锐，回教室取回落下的书本的黛鬼使神差又走进了空荡的场馆，看见了站在罚球线独自投着球的赤司。  
　　该怎么说，虽然有点惊讶，“这种时候还在一个人训练，真是令人毫不意外啊Captain。”  
　　赤司以无可挑剔的姿态投出了手中的最后一个篮球，转身，唇角扬起不同于日间礼貌微笑的暧昧弧度。  
　　“——千寻这不是来了吗？”  
　　心跳漏拍，黛错觉听见了莫名热意自耳际而下席卷全身、血液沸腾的声音。

　　有决赛前的战意助兴，快感和略显粗暴的克制一样来得迅速，呼吸乱得像错了拍。黛蜷起身子，把脸埋在手臂里掩盖高潮时不自觉滑落的泪水，下身的软肉纠缠着探入其间的手指不依不饶。半压半跪埋头在他颈间的赤司一使劲撑起身子，倾身去扯旁边包上的毛巾。理智回笼之前，黛已经伸出手搭上了他的手臂。  
　　——为什么……  
　　“……”这意料之外的发展让赤司停顿了动作，以问询的眼神回望。  
　　为什么不继续。  
　　为什么一直以来……不继续？  
　　空气涌入紧挨躯体离开的缝隙，沾着汗水的木地板开始泛起凉意。与其同时增长的还有被快感侵蚀后残余的思考。这不是一个好的时机，黛意识到。无论是从什么方面。  
　　也并不是他该说出口的话。  
　　他收回手，撑起酸软的身子，代替赤司拿过了毛巾。不要笑，还是不要看？黛做着惯性的清理动作，漫无边际地神游，用余光刺探着赤司脸上热度消退后平淡冷峻的表情。  
　　他第一次感谢了这样的表情。

　　后来发生的一切都快得不像话。  
　　决赛。胜利的道具。被放弃又被重新黏合的所谓团体。亚军。天台的风一如既往拂过头顶，眉目温和说着“一直以来辛苦你了”的第二个赤司。哦，据说赤司其实应该是第一个——这跟他又有什么关系呢。  
　　主角的前方永远有新的关卡要过，不值得花费时间在已经通关的剧情上。没说出口的疑问，一度互相烧热的体温，就和业已完结的社团副本一起成为过去吧。黛千寻最后能说出的，除了“托你的福”，也只有被言辞修饰后“毕业之前的这段时间就让我安静地度过吧”这样的话。  
　　对此，赤色双瞳的后辈回报以轻而短促的笑声。

　　所以并没有如预想般老死不相往来，反而愈发频繁地感受到对方强烈的存在感，完全不是错觉吧？  
　　再进一步、毕业典礼前一天来学生会领取材料，被用着敬语的后辈以与温和语气截然不同的粗暴动作扯着领带跪倒在地，被说着“一直以来让前辈欲求不满是我的失误，就在这里好好弥补”反而感到了兴奋，也并没有什么奇怪的地方……才怪。  
　　就不能有一次按照别人的步调走吗，这个小少爷，还要贸贸然给别人带来多少心烦意乱才知足啊。

　　“黛前辈。”  
　　红发的后辈不容抗拒地掌住他侧脸抬起来，收紧的手指带来些微快感火上浇油的疼痛，猫样瑰丽的艳色虹膜攫住了黛的视线和所有呼吸。  
　　他在那双眼睛里看到两个小小的自己。  
　　“——这种时候，还请前辈专注一点啊。”


End file.
